vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Odd Della Robbia
|-|Real Life= |-|On Lyoko= Summary Odd Della Robbia is a character from Code Lyoko and a member of the Lyoko Warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, possibly 9-C | At least 8-C, possibly higher Name: Odd Della Robbia Origin: Code Lyoko Gender: Male Age: At least 12 or 13 at the BoS, likely 17 or 18 at EoS Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shield Projection, Flight via overboard, Future Sense (Arguably no longer an ability in his arsenal) Attack Potency: Athlete level (A capable acrobat and fighter), possibly Street level (Has physically damaged possessed beings who are clearly above human limitations) | At least Building level (Comparable to but weaker than Ulrich Stern in power output), possibly higher (Ulrich killed the Kolossus who heavily dwarfs Towers and Plateaus, but this may be an outlier) Speed: Athletic Human (Can contend with Ulrich Stern in sports activities) | Supersonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Consistently dodges and deflects XANA's monsters' attacks, who are explicitly described to be equipped with lasers. Can run up walls and on water without falling or sinking) Lifting Strength: Likely Athlete level | At least Superhuman (Has stopped attacks from many of XANA's monsters) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly Street Class (Comparable to but weaker than Ulrich Stern) | At least Building Class '(Comparable to but weaker than Ulrich Stern) 'Durability: Likely Street level (Seemingly just as durable as Ulrich Stern, if not more so) | Building level (Can withstand attacks from most of XANA's monsters, many of whom are capable of destroying large structures like boulders, and is only instantly devirtualized if struck with beams as powerful as a Megatank's one or by continuous fire) Stamina: High, bordering on inhuman (Can survive lengthy beatdowns and get right back up, and he is arguably the toughest punching bag of the Lyoko Warriors, tanking the most significant beatings in the series, period) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Laser Arrows, Shield, Overboard, Claws, Skidbladnir pod. Intelligence: Deceptively high. Despite being a total prankster, his tactics are unpredictable and often shatter XANA's long-term strategies with an in-the-now approach to the situation. He has surprisingly good life insight despite his horrific romantic record. Weaknesses: Odd is only a normal, if athletic and surprisingly durable human in the real world and is thus far more vulnerable there, his tactics are adaptable but he doesn't plan ahead, while also being very high-risk/high-reward. While he is a competent martial artist, he is not on the same level as Ulrich Stern or Yumi Ishiyama, though he surpasses everyone else on the team. Tends to have a lot of shaky luck. Feats: * Defeated Ulrich Stern after XANA possessed him (Which would increase his power output) in "nobody in particular". (However, Ulrich was not in-character and was following XANA's mindset. In-character Ulrich would win handily. Ulrich's fighting record overall is actually significantly better than Odd's) * Has a knack for doing things at the exact right moment. * Survived a lengthy and brutal engagement with a polymorphic specter, in which he was thrashed and even sent flying from time to time. He then got up only a few minutes afterward to run from the hermitage to the factory. * Was the last person to defeat William Dunbar (Possessed) and has the best fighting record against him. Key: Real Life | On Lyoko Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Code Lyoko Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8